


Homecoming

by Quonsethut7



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quonsethut7/pseuds/Quonsethut7
Summary: This one is called Homecoming.(Or  How THE Shirt got home).





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for THE Shirt, but was requested to share it. So here it is the story of the reunion of Top and his shirt.  
> See more notes at the end.

              It was 4 months after “the incident”.  Ok yes, “the incident” was a bomb going off right here and I failed to protect them.  That’s a story for another day.  When Preach was stable, they sent the whole team stateside.  This deployment was at its scheduled end and it would take some time to get things sorted and in order around here.  Deputy Director Campbell was adamant that the sorting be handled by others, not Team 7. It made sense, but I felt a deep longing to atone for my failure with my family.

              It took several weeks before the first crew came through.  There were strict orders from Patricia that no personal belongings be moved.  Her orders were strictly for cleaning and repair.  They patched my floor and cleaned the soot off my concrete. The table that Hoffman had flipped was removed and the papers scattered from Top’s desk were gathered and secured in a locked cabinet. Nothing was out of the ordinary about that, most of our AARs were eyes only.  After, the furniture was cleaned up my door was left open for several days to “air out” or leave me completely exposed and vulnerable.  Top would never have done that.

              I knew that the team (except Top) had not been back to the Hut after “the incident” so here I sat in Incirlik full of the mementos and reminders of our family, but without the family.  I hoped it meant they would return soon from leave and begin their next deployment.   I couldn’t wait to be reunited with them all.  I missed the smell of Shakshuka and fresh bread, the sight of Top and Preach hitting the weights, the sounds McG and Amir playing horseshoes, the rhythmic punching of the bag by Jaz and, perhaps most of all, the nightly routine that Top and I had.

 

***********************

              Something was afoot when Hannah walked into the Hut that afternoon.  I knew Ms. Rivera from the Toughbook briefings and recalled the fondness in Amir’s voice as he spoke of her.  What I didn’t know was the why.  Why was she here?  I nearly shivered with excitement. The delivery last week, some food items, beverages, were they coming back today?!?!  Was she replacing Preach (TEMPORARILY) and happened to be the first one back?  I was brimming with the expectation of getting to know someone new, but not new, a teammate usually stuck in DC.  She placed her bag on the ground and took a quick visual inventory.  _I can show you where your room is, do you know when Top will be back?  Or Jaz, McG, and Amir?_ Of course, she couldn’t hear me, and she casually turn toward Top’s desk and pressed the keys on his laptop.  WHAT ON EARTH DID SHE THINK SHE WAS DOING?  Soon, I heard HER voice, Deputy Director Campbell, Patricia. She seemed to be expecting this call from Hannah.  As I listened it (a familiar pastime for me, but also awkward this time) I realized that Hannah had been in the field and was stopping here before returning to DC.  Patricia helped Hannah sort through the papers on Top’s desk, some getting filed in a lock box and some being placed in a pile. When the papers had all been sorted, Hannah picked up the pile on the floor and carried them outside.  She dropped them right into the fire pit and LIT THEM ON FIRE!  I momentarily freaked out (not such a big fan of fire and explosions these days) and then freaked out because she was burning Top’s papers.  What did that mean?  Had something happened to Top?  The rest of the team?  Hannah’s shoulders sagged as she watched the fire consume a deployment’s worth of catastrophes.  She had been on the eyes and ears side of the entire deployment and clearly just listening to it all had taken its toll.  She pulled an energy bar from her pocket and ate it as she watched the fire.  She leaned back and looked up at the starry skies over Incirlik.  _Wait just a damn minute Hannah, those are Top’s stars.  Well Top’s and Jaz’s._   I wanted to like Hannah but I was growing uneasy with her presence.  She seemed to be trying to erase Top from our family.  She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator in search of something to drink.  She found water and beer.  She grabbed a beer and sank down into the recliner.  Whatever her purpose, it was weighing heavy on her.  Despite my confusion, she too was family, and I could feel her emotions pulling on my walls.  _Why must the price for this precious family be so damn high so damn always?_   She rose from the chair on a sigh and retrieved her bag.  She started down the hallway to the quarters.  _Choose wisely Ms. Rivera, I’m still not clear on your purpose_.  She looked into Preach’s room and as she pulled the door closed I could see the tears shining in her eyes.  I sank a little deeper into my own foundation with the realization that Preach, although fine, had retired and would not again return to this home.

              She looked puzzled as to where to go next.  She opened the door to McG’s room, smiled weakly and closed the door.  She glanced at the remaining three doors in succession.  I could see the calculations in her head and she stepped forward to Amir’s door.  She smiled as the door opened and she stepped into the room.  She chose Amir’s room, that had to mean something.  She crossed the room to his dresser and opened the top drawer.  She pulled a t-shirt from the drawer and held it to her face with a full inhale. _Well, well, well Hannah, you like our Amir, do you?  Wait, if she replaces Preach and we have Jaz and Top with their whatever, well I might as well just fall down now._ Hannah glances around to be sure nobody sees her, and carefully replaces the shirt she is wearing with Amir’s shirt.  After a quick rifle through her bag she moves to the bathroom to wash her face.  When she emerges, she has a softer look about her.  She closes the big door and turns off the lights in succession.  I like Hannah, but this is an odd turn of events for me.  I’ve never been stood to watch by anyone other than Top.  Nevertheless, Hannah pulls the covers back on Amir’s bed.  Each of the rooms were remade during the cleanup, so I thought the team would have returned by now.  She sighs heavily as she tucks herself into Amir’s bed.  She must not realize that I see everything here as she pulls the cover tightly over her shoulder and leaned her nose down to get her fill of his scent from the shirt she “borrowed”.  Her face is awash with conflict but over what I cannot tell.  She seems resigned to let it lie until tomorrow and closes her eyes.  _Rest now Hannah, I have the watch._

              The next morning Hannah rose and looked for the world like a regular member of our family.  She put on some coffee, went for a quick run and then showered, dressed and sat down at the table with coffee and reports.  _Something started niggling at me here, Hannah was great and she could join our deployed family if necessary, but she was looking like she wanted to replace Top, I wouldn’t stand for that.  Top is, irreplaceable.  They all are, but Top, well he is Top._ As I was reliving fond memories of our family, I vaguely heard a phone ringing.  Hannah answered, and it was clear, SHE was on the phone.  Frankly, I’m surprised she didn’t have me leveled 3 seconds after she was released from the hospital.  Of all the people I could have let down, SHE was a big one.  More than that, though, I knew how close she and Top are and it made me feel worse.  Hannah finished her call with a clipped “Yes Ma’am.”  She finished up her coffee and breakfast as the delivery arrived.

              The delivery consisted of several boxes, packing tape and markers.  _Hannah, that looks like you are packing things…Hannah you aren’t packing up THEIR THINGS ARE YOU?!?!?_ After the initial freak out, it made sense that she would need to pack up Preach’s room.  Even without verbal confirmation, I realized that he had chosen to retire.  I wanted to be sad, I wanted to, but while I will miss Preach, I know he is doing what is best and right for him.  In fact, I wonder if he needs a Quonset Hut in SoCal.  No, of course, I will stay and watch over our team.  I’ll be even more steadfast in honor of Preach.  As I expected, Hannah took some boxes and carefully packed up the items from Preach’s quarters.  She carefully labeled the boxes with a code and addressed them for shipping.  Running her fingers through her hair, despite her ponytail, Hannah crossed the space to grab a bottle of water.  The tracks of the tears shed told the story of the toll that task had taken. 

              She stood resolute and went back down the hallway.  _Now where is she going and why does she have more boxes?_ She opened the door to McG’s room.  She kept herself busy packing things away into the boxes as the tears continued to fall.  _Did something happen to McG?  Why are we packing up his items?_   As she taped the last box shut, she picked up the phone.  “Joseph? It’s Hannah.” She closed her eyes as they passed through the greetings. “I have your boxes packed and I need to know to what I address I should send them.”  She paused and awaited the answer.  I couldn’t make out his words, but I could hear his voice just barely.  _I miss you McG_. Hannah started writing as he instructed, “Montana.  Really, Joe?  Are you sure about this?”  Montana is McG’s other home.  _Oh, he isn’t coming back either.  Joe, who will patch them up, see through their bravado…_    After Hannah finished the call, she sighed, grabbed some more boxes and went to Amir’s room.

              There was distinctly less crying from Hannah as she packed up Amir’s room.  She seemed sad that he wouldn’t return with Team 7 but also relieved.  As she finished up the personal items, she all but ran outside.  _Hannah, you pay even more attention than they realize, don’t you_.  She walked outside and picked up a set of the horseshoes from the pit.  Returning to the boxes of Amir’s belongings, she carefully placed half of the shoes inside a box and taped it up.  She didn’t need to call to get Amir’s address. _Interesting_. I stretched along my roof to get a better look at the address.  I couldn’t read the street name, but the important part was plenty clear: Washington, DC.  _Amir, have you decided to settle down and not tell us?_   I didn’t know what the future held for Amir, but I knew this one thing.  If my team, my family, were not going to return, please let Hamid Khedani forever remain here with me and leave Amir in peace.  Hannah smile softly to herself as she opened a box of McG’s belongings and placed the remaining horseshoes in it before retaping the box.  _It was at this point that I realized what was coming next.  Never have I wanted to be able to ignore the happenings inside these walls, but this time…_

              Hannah stood in the hallway for just a moment before moving to Jaz’s room next.   _Wise choice Hannah, it’s only right to pack Top up last._ Jazzy didn’t have many personal momentos around the room.  A small token Elijah had purchased at the market in Adana, a few team photos and several novels.  Hannah wiggled her eyebrows as she packed up the now sizable collection of “romance novels” in Jaz’s room.  As she started to pack up the items on the nightstand, she was surprised to find a box of Strawberry Poptarts there.  Hannah found it odd to find any sort of snack in the living quarters, but especially something like Poptarts rather than protein bars.  She looked at the box, torn on what to do.  She shrugged and placed them in the box with the hair ties and currently bookmarked novel.  As she began to pack up the dresser she stumbled upon a few other odd items.  She packed away the clothes in piles, noticing odd pieces in her collection amongst her regular workout and duty clothing.  In the top drawer, obviously her sleeping attire, she nonchalantly packed items away until she came across a grey PT shirt obviously too big for Jaz.  Hannah’s brow knitted together as she tried to ascertain the proper owner.  She peeked at the tag and when she saw the size, she knew, it could only belong to one member of Team 7.  Hannah folded the shirt carefully, but quickly, and placed it in the box.  She removed her hands like the shirt was suddenly radioactive.  “I get it Jaz, sometimes it’s all we can have.” Hannah said softly to herself.  _Oh Hannah, you have it bad for Amir, don’t you?  Also, thanks for preserving as much “Adamness” as possible for Jaz on that shirt._ Suddenly, I wished for more time with Ms. Hannah Rivera.  She is absolutely family.  She started to close the last drawer when a folded piece of paper caught her eye.  She didn’t mean to be nosy, she just wanted to see if it was an old commissary list or something of importance.  It was the latter.  The unfolded paper revealed the constellation Perseus.  _Jazzy, even I didn’t know you had that.  You kept more than his shirt near you._ I nearly flipped myself inside out trying to smile, immediately followed by panic.  _Wait, she is in NY and he is probably hidden in the mountains somewhere.  How will they keep each other safe now?  Who will help them through the nightmares? What if those fools never give in to and for each other? I mean no disrespect Top, oh wait he isn’t here, still sorry Top, you aren’t a fool (about much)._     I nearly missed Hannah completing the task at hand.  She didn’t address these boxes choosing rather to pour another mug of coffee.  She grabbed her phone and hit a number on the speed dial, whose I could not see.

              “Hey, how are you doing?  I’m sorry it’s so late there, I was just getting this done.” Hannah paused for the other party.  “I’ll be here again tonight and then on a flight back to DC tomorrow afternoon.” More waiting.  “I can’t wait to see you.” It hadn’t been clear to whom she was speaking until she glanced at Amir’s door on the ‘can’t wait to see you’.  _At least Hannah and Amir found each other!_ Tired of holding the phone up, she indulged herself the opportunity to use speakerphone.  “Amir, did you know Jaz has one of Dalton’s shirts?”  Amir chuckled, “The grey one?  Yes, we all know.  I imagine you found some of all of our clothing in her room.”  Hannah paused, “Preach’s shirt, Dalton’s, McG’s yes, nothing of yours.  Wait, Jaz has some of your clothes?”  Her voice was a little louder and less steady at the end of that question.  Amir was unaffected as he replied, “Yes, we all gave her things to wear.  She has a pair of my sweatpants. She could wear them, and I thought she had plenty of choices in shirts.” He continued, “It made us all feel closer.  This team it, well it is more than just operatives in the field.” He paused looking for the words.  Simultaneously, Amir and I responded, “ _It’s a family_.”  Hannah smiled, “Yes, I can see that now.  Should I look for your sweatpants?”  Amir chuckled, “I imagine they were in her go bag. She tended to have those and a grey shirt around her most of the time.”  That caught Hannah’s attention.  Hannah prided herself on being a self-assured and confident woman.  “Should I be worried?”  I could almost hear the eye roll from Amir. “No sweetheart, I am yours.  Jaz is, well, she is like my sister now.”  Hannah exhaled the breath she didn’t know she was holding.  She knew who she was, but she didn’t know if she could compete with Jaz if she had to.  “Hannah, I love you.” With those words, Amir drew a smile from Hannah.  “I love you too.  I’ll see you tomorrow, love.”  Hannah pressed the button on the phone and rolled her head in a circle.  The small smile on her face warmed my walls.  I am so happy for Amir.  It almost makes me glad he isn’t returning, almost.

              Hannah offered me a very necessary few minutes to prepare for the next task.  She glanced at Top’s door and sighed.  _Inside these walls, I knew it was the right decision for him, but as I stood here, I could not figure out how to cope with never seeing Top deployed again._ Halfway to his door, Hannah stopped, turned 180 degrees and walked straight to the area outside the cage.  The weapons had never been returned to the cage and Hannah began to carefully inventory them.  Just then I heard the beep-beep-beep that had been missing for a while.  I was prepared to see Patricia on the screen, instead, Noah appeared.  After exchanging brief pleasantries, I heard another familiar voice.  _Top!!!! How are you!!!!  I miss you!!!_   Of course, he couldn’t hear me, but I was so glad to catch a glimpse of him and hear him.  I was so happy to hear that commanding voice that it took me a second to realize he was at the DIA.  “All settled in Adam?” Hannah said with a smile.  “Yes, Ms. Rivera.  The paperwork is complete, and my consulting role is official.  I’m just going to need my ToughBook back though, I’m only in DC for a few weeks.  You’ll bring it with?”  The smile reached almost to his eyes, but his overall posture revealed that he was satisfied with his choice.  Top was standing there in a button down and dress slacks, a look I almost never saw him in.  I wondered what Jaz would think…

              I was brought out of my daydream by another voice “Top, Noah, are you running a mission already?”  I would know that voice anywhere too.  _Jazzy!!!!  Someone make her jump on camera, I need to see how she is.  Please let me see her._ “No, we were just checking in with Hannah.”   Jaz appeared on the screen and was caught unaware, “Oh, you’re in Incirlik.  I thought you were in France.” Jaz’s voice was a little unsteady. Perhaps one member of the team hadn’t yet come to terms with their new roles. “Yes, I’m packing up the tools now.  I’m almost finished with the personals.” was Hannah’s reply.  Noah was looking down at his phone and Hannah at a box, so they missed it, but I saw it clearly.  Panic flashed across the faces of both Top and Jaz, followed quickly by a conversation without words.  My heart lurched.  Could it be?  I watched their faces closely trying to join in the conversation. Ah, there it was.  The nearly imperceptible nod and universal hand gesture for ‘calm down’ from Top. The quiet breath and subtle smile from Jaz.  A quick tilt of Top’s head to the right and a glint in his eye gave him away (at least to me).  _FINALLY!!!! I’ll take this change of roles if it is what it took for you two to give in_.  Hannah looked up.  “Jaz, while I have you.  I don’t know to what address to send your personals.” Jaz fought the smile, “Just send them to my storage here in DC.  You know I’m here for a bit while I train the next class.”  I was quickly doing the math in my head.  Yep, they should both be finished with their duties in the DC area around the same time.  Top’s next answer would tell me the plans after that.  Did I mention Top and I have spent a great deal of time together?  “Adam, where are you staying in DC?  I’ll send your personals there.”  Top replied, “No, just send them on to the cabin, I won’t need them until I get there anyway.”  Jaz’s head flipped his way in a millisecond.  Now Top was the one fighting a smile.  _Worried about not having a shirt Jazzy?  I think Top is better than just his shirt, right?_ Hannah stood from the floor where she had been packing the “tools”.   “Sure thing, Dalton.  Let me just write that down.  You never know when things will get crazy there.”  Hannah walked over to the desk and grabbed a pen and paper.  Top relayed the address for his cabin and Hannah went to put it in his quarters.  Noah had stepped away (time for Pork Rinds?) leaving just Jaz and Top on the screen. 

              “Hey, what if you are stuck here all night running a mission?  How will I sleep without you or a shirt?” Jaz asked.  Adam glanced around quickly and lowered his mouth beside her ear, “Then you’ll sleep in another one of my shirts, or with my pillow.  I’ll make sure you feel safe Jaz, always.”  A small blush crept up her cheeks and they smiled at each other. She reached up and ran a finger down his chest gently, until she found it.  Yes, he was still wearing Cassiopeia with his other tags.  If it were possible for a Quonset hut to smile, dance or burst into song, I assure you I would have.   The call wrapped up and I felt content.  I was sad to not see them again, but they all seemed to be in the right place.

              Hannah returned to Top’s room to pack his items.  Much like Jaz, Top’s room had minimal personal “extras”.  A navy bedspread, a few team photos, one of Michael Campbell and a stack of grey shirts in the chair.  Hannah could see what happened, what ultimately kept Adam Dalton stateside.  One too many near misses.  Elijah had been tough, but Amir had helped them all heal.  The bombing wore on the them all, despite their valiant efforts to hide it. Jaz’s capture had nearly undone Captain Adam Dalton.  Everyone knew that Jaz and Dalton were their own subunit, but no one questioned them.  The sense of duty for both was far stronger than feelings caged within the defenses of their hearts. Hoffman had gotten to Top, he had threatened the whole family.  When Preach and Patricia had been hurt, Top had unleashed the dark side, the resident beast that he kept so tightly reigned.  He had been prepared to meet with Xander during leave and make sure he was squared away for the next deployment.  When Preach had called to let him know he was retiring, Top knew.  He knew it was time.  He wasn’t ready to retire, but it was time to let someone else run the field and for him to find a home, to make a home, before it was too late. Hannah finished the last of the boxes.  As she gave one last glance around the room, she laughed out loud.  She hadn’t meant to, of course, but the idea of Adam Dalton, master tactician, Delta trained, all-around badass reading one of Jaz’s romance novels was hilarious. I chuckled to myself.  I could see how it would be hilarious to an outsider and yet some of the sweetest moments I had witnessed amongst our family.

              The boxes were packed, and Hannah helped load them onto the truck for shipment.  The boxes would arrive in 5 days to each member of the team.  Some other soldiers came and emptied everything else out.  There I stood a shell, a Hut without my team.  Hannah came back through the door, shouldered her backpack and said, “I didn’t write the orders, but here they are.  Take it down, send the parts to this address.”  _Wait, the only thing left to “take down” is me!  I know I failed them and I’m sorry, but where are you sending me? Is this how a Hut gets “retired”?_        

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I haven't been disassembled yet, and I will get all my secrets out before it happens! Hut's honor!


End file.
